1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate, in general, to the network communication technology. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for wireless signaling of vehicular traffic.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various traffic signals are used to guide and alert vehicular traffic. These traffic signals may be of various types, such as speed-limit signs, stop or yield signs, signboards, and traffic lights.
A traffic signal is sometimes obscured due to low-visibility conditions such as rain, fog and smoke. Visually impaired people also may find it difficult to see traffic signals. Moreover, traffic signals do not operate by means of an automated communication system. Therefore, they may not be observed by automated/mechanical systems, such as intelligent transport systems. An error in observing or interpreting a traffic signal may result in accidents.
At present, there are various techniques that can be used in wireless signal systems for controlling vehicular traffic. These techniques transmit signals to a network of vehicle nodes approaching or crossing the traffic signal. However, the data rate, power level and frequency used for the transmission of the signals may overload the network of vehicle nodes. Moreover, the computation capacity of the vehicle nodes may be exceeded. Further, the range of the traffic signals is restricted to the vicinity of that signal.